Epicúreo
by DnGato
Summary: "El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan; pero para quienes aman, el tiempo es eternidad." ―William Shakespeare
1. Chapter 1

Con ésta ya era la octava vez que miraba el despertador junto a su cama; tras haberse desvelado producto de las ansias, no halló nada mejor que alistarse antes de lo previsto. Eligió la mejor tenida posible para esta ocasión, aunque lo más sutil posible ya que sería demasiado obvio y podía asegurar que su acompañante notaría tal detalle. Aquella facultad perceptiva le fascinaba, pero al mismo tiempo le asustaba; debía ser cuidadoso o sus intenciones serían evidentes.

Recordaba en eso que encendía el cuarto cigarrillo:

"-Mañana vendré por ti cuanto antes –exclamó con convicción empuñando su mano en señal de triunfo-".

"-Realmente no pareces alguien puntual, Kougami-kun –respondió esbozando una suave sonrisa muy característica de su personalidad-".

Repetía una y otra vez aquel recuerdo. La imperturbable voz del platinado resonaba cálida e incitante en su cabeza, hasta que volvía a caer en el hecho de que se trataba de un chico.

No le era un problema es absoluto, es más; lo que realmente le hacía gracia era haber conseguido una "chance", como así le llamaba, siendo tan sólo él mismo y sin necesidad de galantería ni palabras engorrosas a las cuales debía recurrir de vez en cuando. Las chicas de hoy en día resultaban ser bastante fastidiosas a la hora de entablar una conversación mundana o para tan sólo pasar un buen rato, como la nueva inspectora, por ejemplo; tras pasar una noche juntos, al otro día huía de él evitando incluso en ocasiones su labor como superior. En cambio, con este chico que a primera vista le llamó la atención no sólo por su singular aspecto y su cabellera platinada, tocaban todo tipo de temas a la par sin necesidad de ser pedantes.

Aún recordaba el día exacto en que lo había conocido pues, cómo olvidarlo; debía hacer entrega de un par de libros que solicitó en la biblioteca central hace meses, por lo que la sanción y el regaño que le dieron no fueron mínimos y, sin embargo, sabiendo que la suspensión duraría un buen periodo, pasó de todas formas a hojear algún texto de su interés.

El piso que solía frecuentar era de los menos visitados y comprendía bien que no fuera uno de los más populares puesto que las novelas romántico-eróticas y los de autoayuda estaban en su total apogeo; pero no era algo que le preocupara, sinceramente; todo lo contrario, era feliz de poder disponer con toda libertad de los ejemplares que se encontraban ahí.

Fue entonces como conoció a su ahora acompañante. Éste se hallaba frente a la sección de _ficción_ simplemente observando la estantería, lo cual le pareció más extraño. Era como si pudiera comunicarse con cada uno de los libros y éstos de igual manera pudieran comunicarse con él; una atmósfera inusual, por demás decir y la que a lo lejos le dejó sorprendido sin así detener su paso en dirección a él.

-No logro entender el porqué han sido catalogados como ficción. Deben estar mal de la cabeza –comentaba cruzándose de brazos a espaldas del platinado-.

-Tal vez para ellos la realidad es más bien una fantasía en vez de un hecho –respondió al comentario manteniéndose en su posición pero con un claro gesto de satisfacción al oír exactamente lo que estaba pensando- "La ficción es una forma de contar la verdad".

Aquel desconocido no habrá tardado más de dos segundos en contestarle por lo que el ejecutor parpadeó asombrado y porque la última frase le dejó un rotundo eco en los oídos ante singular respuesta.

 **Capítulo 1**

 _(Segunda parte en proceso. Gracias por leer~)_


	2. Chapter 2

La silueta que el moreno observaba a distancia era angosta y de apariencia bastante frágil para ser masculina; aun así, el tono aterciopelado y de matices profundos poseía tal gracia capaz de capturar tu atención en cuanto pronunciaba palabra.

-No te había visto antes –agregó introduciendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos para darse lugar a un lado del muchacho frente la estante- ¿extranjero?

El platinado sonrió y cerró sus ojos ante la presencia y la continua intervención del ejecutor, sin embargo, prosiguió con lo suyo y con la mirada fija en los textos, tomó unos cuantos mientras buscaba algún otro para sumarlo a su carga–El director nacional de biblioteca me ha pedido como favor que cubra un reemplazo. Sólo será un tiempo.

-Ya veo; así que trabajarás aquí –el perfil de aquel extraño absorto en la indagación de la estantería le había hecho ignorar por completo su propósito. –Me llamo Kou...

-Kougami Shinya-san- sonrió al fin dando a mostrar su cara. La mirada ámbar se clavó como cuchillos en los ojos almendrados del moreno quien un tanto descolocado ladeó la cabeza debido a la respuesta. -Vamos, no ponga esa cara. Debo decir que más me ha sorprendido ver su nombre en la mayoría de estos libros, por lo que supongo que debe tratarse de usted. Corríjame si me equivoco.

El albino hablaba con tal fluidez que en realidad parecía no darle importancia al asunto; como si acostumbrara a ese tipo situaciones a las que en cambio el ejecutor quizás nunca, hasta donde podía recordar, jamás había pasado. Aquel muchacho había roto varios estándares que uno en el día a día no acostumbra a presenciar. Chasqueó la lengua molesto por un pequeño detalle.

-De acuerdo, supongamos que eres un extraterrestre y que has venido por mí. Me rindo; pero te arrancaré los sesos si vuelves a tratarme de "usted"-

No esperaba oír tal ocurrencia, la verdad, tanto así que el platinado alzó la vista de los textos y luego de un silencio, rio cubriéndose los labios con los dedos en un suave gesto felino.

-Con Kougami está bien- desvió la mirada hacia el estante ya que la risa del muchacho aún no cesaba y eso le avergonzaba de cierta manera.

-Está bien... Kougami-san- luego de reincorporarse, acomodó uno de sus largos mechones plateados colocándolo detrás a de su oreja- Ha sido un gusto conocerlo, pero debo dejarlo. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

Habrán sido siete los ejemplares en total los que cargaba, entre Best Sellers y otros libros comunes los que llevaba consigo. No parecían ser un gran problema para él ya que con total normalidad se encaminó al mesón de atención donde los textos solicitados eran registrados y llevados por sus respectivos usuarios.

-Así que el nuevo bibliotecario...- entrecerrando los ojos con cierto regocijo observó como éste se alejaba luego de despedirse- Ni siquiera tuviste que esforzarte para no decir tu nombre.

Esbozando una sonrisa ávida, volteó hacia la estantería, tomó lo primero que su mano alcanzó y se dirigió a los sillones para comenzar su lectura. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada para ver por sobre el libro en qué se encontraba el joven bibliotecario quien, sumido en la revisión de las categorías de los ejemplares de estudio, era imperturbable en la labor con la que tanta dedicación se desenvolvía. El ejecutor devolvió el texto que había tomado anteriormente dejándolo en su lugar y pasando a distancia del mesón, aguardó por la atención del muchacho.

-Me han suspendido por un buen tiempo, lo que significa que me verás muy seguido por aquí. Espero no incomodarte.

-Al contrario, Kougami-san. No hay nada que me alegre más que ver a alguien disfrutar de una lectura como lo hace usted.

-Te dije que dejaras eso de "usted", olvida el maldito protocolo- chasqueaba irritado.

-Lo siento. Es algo que va más allá de mí, pero lo intentaré.

-Eso habla bien de ti, pero cuando se trate de mí recuérdalo: Kou-ga-mi -ponía énfasis en su apellido cosa de traspasarle la confianza suficiente porque, si había algo que le molestara más que un caso si resolver, era el que lo trataran como a un veterano- Seguramente tenemos la misma edad, pero bueno. Debo partir. Adiós. -Tras acomodarse la chaqueta y encaminarse a la salida de la sección, fue detenido de golpe por el llamado del albino-.

-Kougami-kun

-Vaya, eso ha sido rápido.

-No te burles -corrió hacia el moreno cosa de volver lo antes posible a su trabajo- Toma, lleva ésto -hacía entrega de un libro bastante generoso en cuanto a páginas-.

-No, no puedo. Me han suspendido temporalmente, no puedo llevármelo.

-Descuida; es mío. Quiero que lo leas y que me digas qué tal te parece. Si has leído a George Orwell y Aldous Huxley, este te encantará.

El ejecutor embelesado por el peculiar brillo en las pupilas del joven al momento de hablar sobre libros y autores le distrajo de lo que éste realmente quería decirle, por lo que se sacudió el cabello y aceptó el ejemplar.

-"El fin del hombre", eh. Suena bien. Apocalíptico, pero bien -sonrió sin quitar los ojos de la portada-.

-Sé que está demás decir que lo cuides, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-... Y yo que empezaba a encontrarte agradable.

-Qué cruel... -rieron a la par por unos segundos.

En aquel entonces un pequeño grupo de estudiantes de secundaria, la mayoría niñas y otros chicos de diferentes grados, se adentraban al piso y la sección ya no parecía tan vacía como de principio. El cuchicheo de los adolescentes ambientaba el lugar de tal manera que parecía todo más cálido y vivo, por lo que el platinado se vio obligado a retornar.

-Qué estés bien -reverenció con sutileza-.

-Igual tú.

Ambos se sonrieron en señal de despedida y quedando espalda contra espalda, cada uno volvió con lo suyo. Un par de chicas se les había quedado mirando ya que parecían contemplarse el uno al otro de manera entrañable y por lo bien que lucían juntos. Un contraste perfecto, un complemento que sólo se había dado dejando la química a vista y paciencia de quienes los observara.

No era un "hasta nunca", sino que un "hasta luego", "nos volveremos a ver".

Capítulo 2


End file.
